iHave a Night to Remember
by Sparkleyash
Summary: It was just for the fancy french meat. - A Seddie Story
1. iaccidently ask

"You still not going?" asked Freddie Benson, the tech savvy brunette of the popular webcast iCarly asked one of the stars, the only blonde, and frankly the only girl Freddie new who could go to an all you can eat buffet and not get full.

" Mama Don't do dances " she simply remarked, taking her eyes of the poster that was in the hallway sporting the words _A Night to Remember _" I was only looking at it cause it said Free Dinner , but it's not free you gotta buy a ticket to the dance , what kindda chizz is that!" she looked slightly annoyed at the defenseless poster.

" It's called Prom Sam , dinner is usually included at formal events. " His brown eyes glanced the poster "Chateaubriand " he glanced at the blonde" that fancy French steak, mashed potatoes, ribs and a all you can eat dessert bar .." he eyes went down " A special musical performance, Carly did say she and the prom committee were going all out.".

"WHAT!" there was a certain hunger in her voice" Fancy foreign meat, ribs and dessert! Sam Puckett doesn't turn down meat, and Carly has been talking about it pretty much forever, it can't be too bad. How much dipthong?" she crossed her arms

He placed his finger on the poster, scanning it until he found the price " Only 85 , not to bad"

"85 ..as in 85 dollars? " she repeated as if trying to get the number in her head.

"No 85 pennies, Princess Puckett, of course 85 dollars." His eyes caught hers and there was anger, mixed with was that...sadness.

" O Whatever, I bet that meat isn't even that good, beside it's going to suck major " she glanced at Freddie as if to defy her declaration.

" You know guys generally pay for a girl.. and even though it pains ever fiber in my being to say this , I pretty sure you're a girl, why don't you just get a date and they'll pay for you" .

True Sam still stuck to her jeans and a tee-shirt attire, but there was something about the way she was filling out those pair of jeans , and how sometimes his eyes weren't just reading the clever words on her tee-shirt that has been catching his attention more than Carly's low cut tops and skirts.

" If you can find some poor sap to go with you" Added Freddie. " There's only a few days before the dance"

There it was, a sort of evil spark in her eyes, that look that told Freddie to run. "Sam... Sam.. Whatt are you thinking..."

" Didn't your date bail on you for her ex-now new boyfriend" she remarked. Freddie winced, he wasn't particular fond of Wendy, but she was a good kisser , a cheerleader and one of Carl's friends , only problem was, Wendy had lots of friends, particular in the male specimen and she did like to wander.

" yeah..But I already paid for our tickets, and we have our seat reserved in the limo were sharing with Carly and Gibby , Pete and Shannon, Thomas and Ashley.. and my tux.. I'm not going to bail out on them last minute either..." he paused " O.. I see..."

She smirked" Well..."

" Well what" he remarked" you can have the extra ticket I guess we can go" Sam shook her head.

" No nub, you gotta ask. Make it romantic huh, some food of some sort. You better do it soon to you only got 3 days till prom to ask me. " With that she smirked and walked away a little laugh coming down the hallway."

"but Sam, Your already gonna say yes, and were just going as friends, do I really need to ask..." he kept walking after her "Sam...Sam ...SAM" .


	2. i hear your going

**A/N Hey all it's Sparkleyash , Hope you like this story so far. I'm going to try and update at leas once a week if not more. I'm also working on another story for ATLA and a few of my own stories, which I like to post , but I don't know any good sites for fiction writing, so if you know any please share. Special Thanks to Iforgotmypenname for being my first review. **

**So I forgot to mention I don't own iCarly in the first chapter and guess what ... I still don't (BUMMER )**

" So let me get this straight , you're going to prom?" Carly asked, excitement building in her voice.

" Yeah, I'm gonna go, but Frednub still has to ask me. " Sam smirked as she opened her locker and put a microwave burrito in her portable microwave.

" Wait.. so he giving you the extra ticket and you guys are for sure like going to go ..then why does he have to ask?" The brunette asked a confused expression on her face.

" Cause Carls, All the other girls got asked in cute ways Thomas asked Ashley by singing her a song outside her bedroom window, Pets asked Shannon by leaving her message in each class and was waiting outside her last class with balloons and even Gibby asked you by writing on his stomach and showing it on icarly and giving you flowers. " Sam remarked taking a bite out of her burrito " Even if fredward and I are going as friends, I'm still a girl and girls should get asked out in some cute silly sappy way. "

Carly smiled " Are you sure that's the only reason?" Sam glanced at her best friend a look of what are you talking about .

" Yeah , Shay, I'm sure. " Sam said as she slammed her locker.

" I think you like him Sam. " Carly smirked to her friend, a small smile on her lips. " I've kinda always thought there was ...something between the two of you , especially when Freddie and I were dating and he dumped me cause of what you said over bacon or something like that. " She smiled as if she put all the pieces together " And then there was that one time when you two Kiss-"

" Don't speak of it!" Sam hissed " I don't like the dork, it nothing like that " she sighed " It's just well.. and I deny it if anyone ask you, it just well ...I just want to be able to say I got asked out to prom a special way to is all. " she spoke the last part of her sentence so quiet , that Carly almost had to lean to her what she was saying.

" Aww Sam. There is a girly side of you deep down hidden under all the layers meat. " She gave her best friend shoulder a squeeze.

" Well this is great, but we need to get you in a dress shop ASAP three days to get you ready for prom!" She squalled " So little time and so much to do, but don't worry I'll help. Meet me at la' de' da dress shop after school okay"

Carly didn't wait for an answer as she headed off to math class, Sam on the other hand looked at her best friend and sighed. This meat better be worth it, she thought to herself as she headed off to her last class of the day.

"So wait, you're asking Sam to prom?" A confused Gibby who had grown into himself the last few years and was no longer the chubby buddy of the group , but tall and built since he joined the football team freshman year asked his friend Freddie.

" Well kinda... I mean I'm asking her ...but were going? " Freddie sighed as he pushed around the peas on his lunch tray.

" I thought you were suppose to ask the girl first, did I do it backwards when I asked Carly out, maybe I should ask her again!" Gibby contemplated as he let this sink in. Gibby was after all still sweet and a little off as he was in his junior high day.

At that moment there friend Thomas sat at the table. The group made friends with the blonde hair blue eyed boy in freshman year, after he stood up to a kid who was picking on Gibby and then invited Gibby to join the football team with him.

"So Benson, Ash has been telling me how she heard that you and Sam were going to Prom together, is it true? " he remarked taking a bit of his inside out burger

Gibby smirked " Yeah but he's still got to ask, he doing it backwards. "

Freddie sighed " No, I'm not doing it backwards yes we are going but just as friends and I  
mean yeah, I still got to official ask , but I don't know why but when Sam says something you know I gotta do it or she'll break my finger or something" he huffed.

Thomas laughed" Dude, Sam's got you whipped and you're not even going out with her. Try a song that's what I did for Ash, and she seemed to really dig that. " he remarked.

" Or you could do what I did!" Gibby yelled excidtly" You know write on your stomach , Carly really seemed to dig my abs now and that made her turn all pink in the face and she said yes. "

Freddie laughed" Thanks guys, but I'm not musical inclined like you and I'm sure if I did that Gibby she just punch me in the stomach , I have to do something ...Sam would you know like"

Freddie smiled as he took a bit of his food. " You know... I think I know what to do. "


End file.
